The Superb Seven
by GoldenDawn13
Summary: Hestia Jones Prewett Shacklebolt had a tough life. She suffered through ups and downs withe her six best friends, until they all died and she was all alone. Hestia struggled through the rest of her life wondering, would she ever have a happy ending to her life?


The Superb Seven. Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Fabian Prewett, and Gideon Prewett, all seven best friends that went through ups and downs and loop de loops but in the end, stayed best friends.

Hestia Jones, who lived the longest of all the friends, sat down by their graves. She was old and gray now, and had seen everything. Sighing, she remembered those times when they were all alive and young and full of promise for the new world.

(Line)

Hestia nervously boarded the Hogwarts train for the first time, fingering with her long, dark braid. Her mother did her hair for her, saying, "There you go. Perfect. Now make some friends and your mother proud alright?"

The first year knew her mother wanted her make friends with others from Slytherin. She didn't know why, but she was going to make her mom proud.

Hestia walked from compartment to compartment, each filled with wizards and witches. She was about to give up finding a compartment when she walked into one that only held two redhead boys that looked her age.

The first boy noticed her and gave a toothy grin. "What's your name?" The other lifted his head too.

"We're,"

"Fabian and,"

"Gideon,"

"Prewett," they chorused together, grinning. Hestia couldn't help but grin back. She had heard her mother and father saying some stuff about the Prewett's that were probably not very nice, but the redhead twins seemed so nice. Who cared anyways? She could make plenty of friends with whoever she wanted.

"Hestia," grinned the little girl. "Hestia Jones. Is there any space for me?"

(Line)

The seven friends were now united, all miraculously placed in Gryffindor.

Benjy had pointed this out one day, how they all somehow got placed in Gryffindor, when some of them where more likely to go to a different House. Caradoc, then wisely stated, that you could be brave in many different ways, but everyone in Gryffindor deep down has a brave heart at one point of their life.

Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Fabian Prewett, and Gideon Prewett had no idea what to call themselves, until one fateful day during their third year.

(Line)

Hestia dashed down the hallways. McGonagall had held her back after class to talk about taking more advanced Transfiguration lessons from her.

Unfortunately, Hestia couldn't afford being late of disorganized one more time without a letter going home. Her relationship with her mother was still shaky, ever since she came to Hogwarts, got into Gryffindor, and made friends with blood statuses her mother disapproved of.

She spotted Marlene and ran as fast as she could to her friend. "Hey Marley, aren't you going to be late for potions?"

"So are you," pointed out the blond, ignoring her dreadful nickname. "But Gideon showed me some really cool passage ways in the school that we can take to get to Potions faster."

"Wicked," grinned Hestia, "lead the way."

The two third years snuck through a shortcut hidden behind an armored knight and appeared in closet next to the Potions classroom. They both slipped into the classroom right on time, with secret smiles.

"Please get with your Potions partners," boomed Slughorn. "Today, we will be making a proper Sleeping Draught."

Hestia made a face. Her partner was Macnair, Walden Macnair. He leered at her as she sat as far as she could from him.

As the two made their potion, basically Hestia was making it while Macnair made fun of her, a certain redhead tapped on her shoulder. She turned to the mischievous grin of Fabian Prewett. "Put this in your potion, and then duck," grinned the boy. Hestia grinned back, and took the sprig of herb from his hand.

Carefully, she placed it in, right as Macnair bent over the steaming caldron, and ducked under the table. "BOOM!" thundered the room. Hestia cautiously peeked out and had to stuff her fingers in her mouth to stop her giggling as Macnair came in view.

His entire face had bloated, growing bigger and bigger until his head was too heavy to carry and he toppled over. Hestia burst out into fits of giggles and high fived a laughing Fabian.

Slughorn approached and she was about to blame everything on Fabian, when he let out a great boom of laughter. "Brilliant!" he grinned. "Excellent Expansive Potion." He turned to Fabian and gave him a piece of parchment, "I have a feeling you and six others would like to come to the next Slug Club party."

Hestia peered over her friend's shoulder with Marlene. "The Superb Seven is invited to the Christmas Slug Club Party?" read Marlene.

"I guess that's us," grinned Hestia, "the Superb Seven."

(Line)

As they got older, so did their emotions and appearances. Fifth and sixth year were romantic disasters, almost tearing the group apart. But the seven stayed true to each other and pulled through.

(Line)

Hestia smirked at Lily's screaming. James had just turned their dorm a hideous Valentine's Day pink for his 'beloved Lily flower'. She quickly changed and headed down for breakfast.

"Too much pink," grumbled Marlene, glaring at a cherub so fiercely it dropped all the roses it was holding and started crying. Hestia just laughed, and then stopped, turning her gaze away. Marlene noticed and sighed sympathetically. "Look," said the blond softly, "I know you're upset about Fabian and his new girlfriend, but if Fabian can't see how great you are besides a friend, then he isn't worth it. You should try dating; find someone who really likes you. Plenty of guys want to ask you out." Hestia smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly.

The two girls sat opposite sides of Dorcas, who looked a bit flustered. There were piles of roses literally surrounding the brunette, and a single pink letter. Hestia immediately snatched the letter and ripped it open. She promptly dropped it and burst out into hysterics.

"Who's it from," smirked Marlene, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Her beloved secret admirer, Peeves," shrieked Hestia with laughter. Dorcas blushed, the side of her mouth twitching, as Marlene cracked up. Peeves had a stalker like crush on Dorcas ever since their first year. He made James Potter's ways of asking Lily Evans out lame.

The three girls were laughing when someone cleared their throat behind them. "Hestia?" The girls of the Superb Seven turned around to the handsome face of Nickolas Shacklebolt, Kingsley's younger cousin.

"Yeah, Nickolas?" smiled the dark haired witch.

He shifted from foot to foot. "I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me today."

She blushed and glanced at her friends. Dorcas and Marlene were grinning at her, while the guys didn't even know she was being asked out by _Nickolas Shacklebolt_.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," smiled Hestia, then ducked her head, feeling her face go warm.

"Great," grinned Nickolas, "I'll see you then."

The girls began to chat excitedly, happy for Hestia's date. Unfortunately this would only start the romantic disasters.

(Line)

Seventh year was worse than fifth and sixth. Voldemort had risen with Death Eaters, and Hogwarts was no longer safe.

(Line)

Hestia slowly walked out of the hospital, leaning on Fabian for support. She had been in the Hospital Wing for three weeks after getting the Crutatioius Curse several times in Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can rest if you want to?" asked her boyfriend worriedly for the umpteenth time. Hestia laughed cheerfully at Fabian.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaky on my feet from lying in a hospital bed for three weeks straight."

Fabian glanced at Hestia worriedly and then sighed, "Okay then, but if you need anything at all just ask me."

Hestia smiled up at him and pecked his cheek as Benjy ran up.

"Hey Hest!" he grinned brightly, scooping her up in a hug. "It's great seeing you out of the hospital." His hair turned bright yellow with happiness.

"Benjy!" smiled Hestia happily. "Don't you have to go to Divination?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather walk with you and Fabian to your class. I can just take a shortcut."

"Benjy you don't have to walk with me just because I just came out of the hospital. I'm not weak. I can handle myself."

"Oh I know, I'm just here 'cause your boyfriend's paranoid about your safety," Benjy said cheerfully. Hestia whipped her head to Fabian, who was observing his Gryffindor tie closely.

"Fab!" she shouted indignantly. "I don't need to be babysat! I can perfectly take care of myself!"

Benjy took one look at the angry girlfriend and decided to slip away. Hestia could be as bad as Marlene sometimes.

Fabian raised his hands in defense. "Look Hestia," he said in a gentle voice he rarely used, Hestia paused, "I'm really worried about you. Ever since the Hogsmeade incident," his voice trailed off, and Hestia took his hand reassuringly.

"You could have died!" he burst, tears in his blue eyes. "I was so worried, I didn't know if," he sighed. "Please promise me you'll stay safe."

Hestia smiled softly. "I promise."

(Line)

The Superb Seven graduated Hogwarts, and then promptly joined the Order of the Phoenix. Hestia and Fabian decided to marry early. Many wizards and witches did this in fear of losing each other during the war.

(Line)

Hestia walked quietly into the room. Familiar faces smiled sadly at her. Caradoc gently pulled out a chair for her.

"Sorry I'm late," she huffed. "I came as fast as I could when I got your Patronus Dumbledore. Is something wrong?"

For some reason, the wizard couldn't look at her, when he finally did; his eyes were blue with melancholy.

"I'll tell her," said a quiet voice. Hestia turned to a broken looking Gideon. His eyes were glazed, and he seemed confused. Marlene held his hand reassuringly.

"Gid? What's going on?" the confused witch asked. She looked around. "Where's Fab?"

No one could meet her dark eyes. The realization hit her like a knife in the gut. "You're lying," she breathed, her voice trembling. "My husband is not dead. He is alive and well. Stop lying to me!" she cried.

Gideon met her eyes, and they were filled with such brokenness, Hestia flinched. "Hest. We're not lying to you. He's dead. Gone."

Hestia Prewett stared at her friend blankly, and then suddenly felt empty. Then anger rushed through her. "You should have protected him! If you paid more attention, you could've helped him! But now, because of you, he's gone!" she shrieked, eyes blazing. Then the blazing stopped and cold, loneliness despair filled her.

"He's gone," she whispered and broke down on the floor, sobbing. Hestia felt gray. Dark, empty, lonely, and broken. Absolutely broken.

"Hestia," said the gentle, kind voice of Caradoc. "Fabian may be gone," Hestia bursts into another round of sobs. "But there's still new life that can live through him. Your baby," said Caradoc softly, putting his hand on her round stomach.

Hestia's sobbing slowed down and she looked at her stomach. "New life," she breathed, looking at her baby with soft, dark, sparking eyes.

(Line)

Caradoc decided to move in with Hestia to help her get over her grief and take care of Ziva, her daughter. Hestia greatly appreciated her friend's (who was like the brother she never had) help. Caradoc, sadly, died during the first Wizarding War, and so did the rest of the Superb Seven except for poor Hestia Jones-Prewett. She took care of her daughter, sent her to Hogwarts, and rejoined the Order of the Phoenix. The second Wizarding War came soon though and everything was chaos.

(Line)

Hestia raced across the battle grounds, wand held high. She had to find her daughter. "Ziva!" she screamed. "Where are you?"

"Help," said a raspy voice. "Please…anyone…help."

Hestia turned to the voice. It was a girl, Ziva's age, seventeen years old. She was covered in blood, from _claw marks_. Hestia gasped and rushed over.

"Dear, I'll going to take you to the Hospital Wing. What's your name sweetie? I'm Hestia," babbled the older witch, trying to distract the poor girl.

"Lavender. Lavender Brown," croaked the bloodied girl.

"What a pretty name for a beautiful girl," smiled Hestia, gently placing Lavender Brown in a bed.

"So much…pain," whispered Lavender. Hestia kissed the girl's forehead.

"It'll get better. I promise," she smiled, and then dashed out into the battle.

The battle had finally ended, but Hestia still could not find her fiery daughter.

She pushed through cheering crowds and found Ziva's best friend, Hannah Abbott.

"Hannah!" she cried, hugging her. "Do you know where Ziva is?" Hannah shook her head fearfully.

"I have no idea," she said softly. "You should ask McGonagall. She would know."

Hestia Jones-Prewett hurried over to her Transfiguration teacher. Minerva (Hestia had finally started calling her by her first name) smiled at her former student.

"Ziva?" gasped Hestia, trying to catch her breath. The old age was catching up to her.

The smile vanished. Minerva bowed her head and gently guided a numb Hestia towards the rubble.

There her daughter lay, bleeding and broken. Tears welled up in both of the women's eyes.

"She was a hero, Hestia," Minerva said softly. "According to some of the first years, Death Eaters had trapped them in the dungeons. Ziva rescued their lives, sacrificing her own."

Hestia said nothing and looked sadly at her fiery daughter. Ziva meant free. The mother brushed Ziva's scarlet hair from her face, and sobbed her heart out.

The Transfiguration teacher knelt down, facing the broken, despaired woman. "Grief is hard dear, and you've suffered through so much of it. But you'll get through it. New life will bloom."

Hestia nodded and hugged Minerva fiercely. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

(Line)

Hestia was now the Transfiguration teacher. She taught so many faces that looked so familiar. Fred Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, James Potter, and so many more.

Hestia got over her grief with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the only one else her age, and lived through both wars. The two created a close friendship. Later on, Hestia learned to love again, and there was a beautiful marriage of Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Later, the two were blessed with a fiery daughter they named Ziva. Hestia stared at the engraved words holding her daughter's tiny hand.

_Ziva Prewett_

_June 8 1981-May 2, 1998_

_Daughter, Friend, Lover_

"_A fiery spirit in a free child" _


End file.
